


A Past Memory

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Art, Before acident, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi and Lewis have been dating for a while now and for a nice break Vivi suggest they go have a nice break in the sun, but when Arthur's feelings for Vivi show Lewis needs some alone time with Vivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past Memory

The sunlight beamed through the stained glass of an art piece in the middleweights of Midway Park. The colors glinted and shimmered out on the grass and trees. Vivi looked around at the art pieces and sculptures, Midway park was right next to the art college and every spring they would put out the students pieces. It had taken her a fee months of convincing and planning the trips for her to get the Mystery Skull crew out to stop by this place. Vivi always wanted to look at the sculptures in the park and enjoy a warm day with the guys. 

It was almost like high school again, except now Arthur has to struggle to keep Mystery on his leash. The leash policy was a bit of a hassle with Mystery disliking anything tethered to him. Arthur stumbled around on the slick grass cursing as Mystery yanked him around. Lewis was sitting on the blanket they had laid out under a tree to enjoy the day on. Everything seemed absolutely perfect.

Lewis waved his hand to wave over Vivi who gladly walked back.over to the blanket. "Yes?" She asked with a smile. "Can you sit here and watch the stuff? I'm going to go get us some lunch," Lewis said, smoothing out the blanket. Vivi nodding and plopped down on the blanket with a, "ok!" Once Lewis left it was just her with the background noises of Arthur's struggle.  
Vivi took the moment to lay back on the blanket and look up at the clouds. Ever since she was a little girl she would think that the clouds looked like ghosts. It was almost like a natural fascination for the unexplainable eerie fashion of ghosts ever since she was introduced to them. Being able to travel and explore these things with her friends made it even better. And not just her friends too, with Lewis as well.

Her heart sped up a moment thinking about Lewis again in that way. They have been dating for almost a year now, Lewis still gave her the aching feeling in her chest. The two went on dates occasionally on days they did not have work like today. Arthur had acted weirdly ever since they were dating, he seemed to spend more time around Mystery then the other two. It was strange and a bit distant.  
Vivi closed her eyes as a nice breeze brushes over her face and curled down to her toes. She couldn't ask for anything more right now. When she heard footsteps coming back after a moment there was shifting of the blanket as if someone was sitting down. "That was fast," Vivi said keeping her eyes closed serenely. There was sounds of shifting next to her.

Vivi froze up a bit when she felt finger tips draw over her cheek. "Lewis wh-" she got cut off before she could say anything with a pair of lips pressing against hers. It was not like Vivi has not kissed before, her and Lewis preferred to do that in private, but this felt different. It was too awkward and clumsy. And Vivi was pretty sure that Lewis did not have any unruly stubble, much less a goatee.  
Vivi opened up her eyes and stared at the yellow tufts of hair poking out from behind an ear. Lewis didn't have yellow hair, Lewis didn't have a goatee, this was not Lewis. Eyes widening with realization, Vivi pushes what appeared to be Arthur, off of her. "The hell Arthur?" she said wiping her mouth, " why the hell would you do that!?" That's when the sound of a bag hitting the ground made Vivi and Arthur look to the side.

Lewis stood there not so far away with his fists clenches and a bag of takeout on the ground by his foot. He turned on his heel and started walking away from them. Vivi scuttered to her feet, "Lewis wait!" Lewis was breathing deeply as he walked to the Mystery Skull van. He was angry, Vivi could tell, he usually kept a cool head, but not now.  
Vivi reached out and grabbed Lewis's shoulder, "Lewis it's not what it looks like, please stop." He jerked back at her touch and pressed his hand against the van. "I knew that this would happen," he seethed. "That what would happen? I didn't even know what was going on," Vivi says taking a small step back, "I thought he was you." There was a long pause, things seemed too quiet and still. 

All Vivi could hear was her own heart pounding in her chest, her eyes were fixated on the back of Lewis's head. "I knew he would try something funny... He likes you you know," he finally says letting out long breath. Vivi's eyes widened in shock, "what?" Lewis turned around and grabbed her hand, tugging Vivi into him. "Vivi... Can we just hang out in the van... I really just need you right now," he said softly, looking to the side.  
Vivi looks up at Lewis's face, the anger was gone but there was something else. There was something odd in the way he talked. It seemed kind of sad or something, Vivi could not place what it was. But he did say he needed her, so she nodded, "yeah sure." 

 

The two sat in the back of the van for a long time while the radio played softly from the front. Vivi sat across from Lewis in the van with her back up against the carpeted interior. She nervously played with her scarf. The silence between them was almost unbearable. Vivi nearly jumped when she hears Lewis patting the spot next to him in an inviting gesture.  
Slowly, on all fours, Vivi crawls over to the spot Lewis patted before getting scooped up like a cat off the floor. "Lewis!" she giggled a bit as he pulls her into his lap. She squirms around in his lap as he keeps his arms wrapped around her. "Oh c'mon, how could I not resist?" he smiles at her as Vivi settled down. Vivi looked up at him and adjusted her rose colored glasses on her face.

Lewis presses his fingers over her face and plucks off the glasses. "Much better, now I can see those big blue eyes," he said, putting her glasses down. Vivi instinctively scrunched up her nose at him and smiled. Lewis casted his gaze over her face, Vivi looked up at him in return. The look that was on his face previously was almost gone now, it made Vivi happier to see this.  
It still confused Vivi though, she never would've thought Arthur liked her. Why did he kiss her though? It racked up in Vivi's mind and got too tangled and meshed with to comprehend. Lewis smiled at Vivi and kissed her cheek, forget about Arthur for now. 

"Godamn, you're so hot Lewis," Vivi ended up blurting out of no where while she looked back at him. Lewis chuckles as his face grows a tad bit pink. Vivi's face grew pink as well before the two started laughing at each other. "Jeez Vivi," Lewis said a bit flustered, "you sure know how to get a fella hot." Vivi paused for a long moment with him before bubbling over in laughter.  
With a bright red face, Vivi could not stop laughing until she calmed down to a giggle. Once she stopped moving around with loud laughter, Lewis cupped her face in his hands. Vivi calmed down a bit more to small chuckles as she feels Lewis's fingertips brush over her cheeks. Slowly she closed her eyes, this was Lewis's touch, just for her.  
She felt his thumb brush over her lower lip and draw down to her chin slowly. Vivi shuddered slightly at this, biting her lip slightly and letting it go with a slight lick of her lips. Everything seemed more calm and intimate. Slowly Vivi opened her eyes up a bit in time to connect eyes with Lewis as he leaned in to kiss her.

Bringing her hand up, Vivi runs her hand up to rest on Lewis's shoulder. His lips pressed against hers briefly for a moment before he drew back. Then he drew back to kiss her again, then once more with different amount of pressure. By the fourth time Vivi just grabbed onto his shoulder and pressed her tongue against his lips. Lewis chuckled at this and opened his mouth to her as their tongues ran against each others.  
Vivi's tongue moved against Lewis's roughly as Lewis rests his hands on her waist. She ran her hands over to wrap around Lewis's neck as he dips her back onto the floor. Vivi giggles as he moves her scarf out of the way to trail kisses down her neck. Lewis stopped right at the skin between Vivi's neck and shoulder. With his breath ghosting over her skin, Lewis moves to bite down on that place. 

Vivi's breath hitches at this as she squirms underneath Lewis. "A-ah... Lewis," she muttered, shifting against the floor. Lewis sucked on the skin there, eliciting more squirms and slightly flustered sounds from Vivi. He finally pulled back and looked her over. "You're too cute," he says with a light laugh. Rolling her eyes, Vivi sneakily kicks Lewis's legs out from under him, making Lewis loose his grip for a moment.  
With that moment he lost his grip Vivi was on him in a snap with Lewis laying on the floor and Vivi sitting on top of him. "You're cute too Lewi," she cooed at him as she plays with his purple tie around his neck. Lewis watches her intently as she wraps her fingers around the fabric and pull him up towards her. She leans down as she pulls him up to give him a soft kiss before biting on his lower lip and sucking on it. With a small giggle, Vivi lets go of his lip as she slips off his tie in a smooth movement. Lewis presses a more heated kiss up against Vivi’s lips, grabbing the back of her head and bringing her down with him to the floor as he pulls off her scarf.

With warm exchanges of lips and tongues gliding around in a serenading motion, Vivi slips her hands under his suit vest before popping the buttons out of their hold in their individual button’s slip. Lewis chuckles against her mouth at this, slowly moving his tongue to trace up against the roof of Vivi’s mouth teasingly, making her shudder and shiver with her face growing bright red. Carefully tracing his fingers down from her neck, where he had previously removed the scarf he trailed his nails over her collarbones. Vivi started squirming around at that, her hands fisting around the fabric of his undershirt by now. She pulls back, ridiculously flushed and moves to instinctively pull her scarf up to her face, but realizing the lack of her scarf around her neck made her even more flushed and embarrassed. 

Lewis could not help but kiss her reddened cheeks, he knew how to get her flustered and acting like this so well and he loved it. How she reacted to his touch in the right areas made Lewis feel something swell in him. Vivi reached over and started unbuttoning his undershirt until his torso was exposed all the way down to the hair disappearing down past the hem of his pants in a trail. She presses her hands down against Lewis’s waist and puts some pressure around that area, watching as Lewis’s face grows uncomfortably hot and bothered. Quickly, in a fluid motion, Vivi undoes his belt buckle and swipes it off of his pants.

Once the belt was in Vivi’s hands she looks over at Lewis with a grin. “Lewis,” she says, stretching out his name, “Vivi no, put the belt down,” Lewis said. Vivi frowned but giggled and tossed the belt away, “fiiiine,” she said licking her lips. Lewis’s gaze looked over Vivi a minute before he arched a finger at her, “c’mere,” he said with a tad pitch of nervousness in his voice. Vivi complied and leaned back down to him before he ensnares her into another kiss, deepening it with slow motions of his tongue in her mouth. 

With this kiss came Lewis’s wandering hands sneaking up under Vivi’s sweater, his calloused hands moving up against the smooth skin up her belly. She shudders in response to his touch there as his hand continues to slide up until they trace over the underwiring of her bra through the fabric there. Shuddering, Vivi grips his waist, feeling his hand move over the fabric of her bra as her skin around that area prickles a bit from her shizzers he is causing her. In the moment of exciting small stimulation, Lewis’s hand kneads against her breast through her bra, hiking her sweater up in the process. Vivi pulls out of the kiss, panting and letting out a small moan from her throat as her breathing began to shift.

Moving her shoulders up, Vivi slips her arms out of the sleeves of her sweater and removes it without disrupting Lewis that much. Shyly she dips her face into the crook of his neck as his other hand wraps around to pop the hooks out, having done this before made it easier for him to do. Letting go of her breast his hand was on, Vivi sits up, letting her bra slope down her shoulders and arms. She lets the rest fall down to her wrists before shaking her bra off, her breasts perked up in the cold air contacting with the warm skin there. Lewis takes a small moment to soak in the sight of her, so delicate looking, but he knew better to assume she was anything but delicate. 

Grabbing her hands in his, he kisses over her knuckles, “I love you Vivi,” he said softly against her skin. Smiling down at him widely, she moved her hands to twine her fingers with his, “I love you too Lewis.” In a small innocent moment they share a soft kiss with their fingers twined together tightly before pulling back and sharing a eskimo kiss with soft laughter dwindling from their mouths and into the air. Taking her right hand, Lewis presses it against his throat, “feel that?” he asks. Vivi nods as she feels the very active heart of Lewis beating under her fingers very strongly. They both exchange wide smiles at each other in a silent moment.

The two were so distracted by each others antics that not even Vivi noticed how she was sliding off of Lewis lap and onto the ground.Vivi laughed at this before Lewis turned towards her and moved to lift her leg over his waist. Laying down on their sides facing each other, Vivi rests her hand on Lewis’s shoulder as her skirt hikes up a bit past her pantyline. Biting her lip, Vivi half hides her face into Lewis’s neck as she feels him slowly grind against her. Letting out a shaky breath, she moves her hips against his, feeling the rough texture of his pants over and in between her thighs.

Things grew more rougher as Vivi gasps and clings against Lewis, rubbing up against him with every motion, sending shaky shivers down her spine. Lewis let out a small groan as he feels his member harden and slowly begin to strain against his pants. Every time his member rubbed up against the heating place in between Vivi’s legs he would seeth and hiss at the straining. Vivi clutched onto him as a slight breeze blew through and reminded her of how wet she was getting in this situation.

“Lewis…” she finally whined against his neck, pressing more into him, “I want you,” she whispered gently. Stopping his movements he slid his hand down to slide up Vivi’s thigh, caressing it before he tugs her panties down. In a bit of a slow response, Vivi moves to unbutton the front of Lewis’s pants, tugging down his pants and underwear, exposing the stiff member to the cold air. Lewis sucks in a breath at that, his member bobs slightly in response, a bit of pre shimmering at the head of his member.

With a slight twitch of her hands, Viv moves to cover the head of his member with her hand and squeeze gently. Lewis responds by closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose as he pulses at the pressure she was applying. When he cracks his eyes open they bore into Vivi’s eyes with his stare. Without glancing down, he moves his hand in front of her slit and traces a finger in between the sensitive folds there. Vivi moans softly at that, but then jolts in her position on the ground when he presses his digits down against her clit.  
Lewis moves his face to whisper into Vivi’s ear, “enough playing around now, ok?” he asks, adding more pressure down against her clit. Vivi nodded shakily as she removed her hand from his member, Lewis removed his hand from her core and brings it up to lick the slick wetness that built up in her folds off of his fingers. Moving her leg up higher against him, Lewis grabs his member and positions it, rubbing it against her hot entrance, eliciting a small needy moan from Vivi. Slowly he slides into her, feeling her clench against him as he does so.

They both let out a loud noise as Lewis sheaths himself inside Vivi, feeling more of her hug against him in bliss. Grabbing her thigh, Lewis started to pump inside of her slowly, gradually building up in speed as Vivi unclenches around him a bit. With fluid motions, Vivi moves her hips up against Lewis’s as he pumps and moves himself inside of her. Soon enough, Lewis was gripping hard on Vivi’s thigh as he speeds up his tempo and begins to thrust erratically inside of her. Vivi nearly screams in pleasure at the roughness of his thrusting, her hips moving to keep up as she tightens up around him.

Feeling her tighten up, Lewis slows down and uses his grip on Vivi’s thigh to move her up onto his lap. Moving her up and down on his lap for a brief moment, Lewis gathers some strength to get up and press Vivi up against the wall on one side of the van. Vivi’s legs wrap around Lewis’s waist as she moans softly, she was so close before Lewis slowed things down. Slowly, Lewis moves against her in a steady pace, but when their hips connect against each other it was hard and heavy, making Vivi and the van wiggle. Vivi enjoyed the roughness, clenching each time their hips met, but felt like this was slow torture on her end as she squirmed.  
Groaning, Vivi grips the back of Lewis’s hair and tries to throw off his pace by trying to move her hips quicker than his. When Lewis noticed this he gripped her hips and smiled at her with a, “nuh uh,” moving even slower than before and being more gentle. Biting her lip Vivi groans loudly, “Leeewis,” she moaned, “please be more rough.” Lewis looks her over and smiles at her some more, “what was that?” Vivi rolled her eyes at him, “Lewis...please, I want it rough,” she nearly mumbled. Lewis moves his thumb over to press against her clit and thrusts upwards into her sharply.

“ AH! Lewis!” she cried at that, shivering all over, “come on Lewis, I want you, I need it just as rough as you were before, jesus christ I want it baaaad,” she finally moaned out. Lewis grins at her as he twitches inside of her, gripping onto her hips he moves things back onto the ground. Pinning her arms against the floor, Lewis picks up the pace, thrusting into her roughly with friction building in between their hips. Vivi arches her back up into him as she feels him start to pound into her desperately with ragged breaths. She thrusts back up against him as best as she can while moaning loudly.

Vivi starts to clench down around Lewis harder and harder as his thrusts became more erratic and needy. Arching her back up more with hitched breath, Vivi begins to constrict around him as she lets out a scream, climaxing hard against him. Lewis pants and seeths as her inside walls clench down on him hard from all around. Groaning, he clenches his eyes shut while he lets out his own climax inside of her. He continues to pump into her as they both ride out their orgasms. Vivi shakes against the floor from hers riling her up in a jittery mess. They both try to regain their breath as Lewis moves to hold onto her, still sheathed inside.  
As they come down, not sooner does the sound of banging on the back of the vans door makes them jump. Lewis quickly grabs one of the blankets from the front corner of the van to cover up with. The back van door popped open streaming sunlight in from there along with Arthur peering in with a red face. “Hey guys...you know that saying ‘get a room’? A van is not a room!” Arthur squeaked, “We all have to sleep here you know!” Lewis rolled his eyes at Arthur,” hey Arthur,” he said. 

“Yeah man?”  
Lewis flipped him off, “don't ever kiss Vivi again or next time we’ll ‘get a room’ all over and on top of your shit.” Arthur’s face grows more red, “yeah about that- I’m sorry, that was not cool of me, it wont happen again Vivi, I-I promise.” Vivi just waved him off, “its fine!” she said as she snuggles into Lewis’s chest.


End file.
